Love Mythology?
Headcannon= Emily's a Roman daughter of Minerva, meanwhile Marlene is a Greek daughter of Aphrodite. What happens when both girls bump into each other and a forbidden love blossoms? |-| Fic= Emily strides at the front, taking her position as Centurion of the First Cohort perfectly seriously. Tying her red hair back into a long ponytail, she beckoned her Second, a daughter of Bellona, over to her before they addressed their forces. Her voice was louder than you'd guess from looking at her, but she did look pretty deadly. Concealed daggers in long leather boots and a bow and arrows slung across her back, not to mention the sword at her side, she could see it. Decisive Roman victory. "You know the drill," she says simply. "Centurion Beilschmidt is the name, and ruthless efficiency is my game. Understood? Kirkland (her second), Williams (Apollo), and Vargas (Venus) - you're with me. Our next line..." It continued strategically until they finally began. Marlene was hidden in an elevated ground, wearing camouflage. You wouldn't expect a Daughter of Aphrodite looking like this, but her best friend was a Daughter of Ares. As expected, Marlene ended up more tomboy than the Aphrodite Cabin Leader should be. She was laying on the ground, riffle in hand. Why couldn't I be in combat down there? She thought sourly, waiting for the go from the Apollo Cabin Counselor. Her goal? Of course, it was the highest possible. Emily herself was giving the order, as she waited for her gifts to give her something she could go on. Deciding to let her hair loose after all, she used several pressure points to knock people to their knees so the centurion could make progress. Examining the rest of the ground, a slight smirk on her face as she slid into the brush, she saw her second win her first scuffle. She prided herself on her ability to get through, weapon undrawn. Marlene narrowed her eyes. There was a girl who looked just her age, looking as if she were the boss. She wasn't wearing the purple toga, so it couldn't be a Praetor. Perhaps a Centurion? Yes, she knew of the positions. One did have to be prepared for everything and anything. She took a breath and aimed at the girl (Emily). Now if the signal just came... Emily noticed the other girl - a blonde, with a rifle. Now, she thought the Greeks would play it respectfully...oh well, it wasn't as if it mattered. Her second slid up to her, having noticed Marlene, and watched as Emily pulled the bow and arrow from her back, not letting on that she had noticed the other girl. For Minerva's child, dodging a bullet was more than likely a cinch, right? Nevertheless, the daughter of Bellona had Emily's back. Marlene furrowed her eyebrows. Something felt oddly off for the Daughter of Aphrodite. Receiving the signal, she pushed the feeling aside and focused on the girl. That's when she caught a glimpse of purple. Making a split last second decision, she aimed at the woman and pulled the trigger. Emily dodge-rolled out of the way with inhuman speed, dismissing her second wordlessly; she could handle this. "Seems a little off for Aphrodite kid to be pulling a trigger, don't you think?" It was conversational, and confident. It now being clear that if there was anything Centurion Emily Beilschmidt was, it was not afraid. Marlene stiffened. So thaaaaaat's what was off. Biting her lip, the daughter of Aphrodite aimed at the male praetor and pulled the trigger, narrowing her eyes. Satisfied that the bullet at least grazed him, she stood up, facing the Roman. Red hair, grey eyes.. fits the qualities of a Child of Athena and Minerva. "Daughter of Minerva, shouldn't you be away from all the action making plans for a war you're going to lose?" Emily sent the healer over to him with a wave of her hand. "You could try and kid yourself with those lies, but I don't even have to know you to know things about you. You know that if you start a fight with me that I will come out the victor." She sighs mockingly. "Oh, you know they couldn't do without me. I had to commit the entire first cohort to fighting a load of imbeciles. I can't believe it." She was still very observant of the gun in Marlene's hand, and at the last second went for the wrist pressure point in a blur. "What the hell?" Seeing her move, Marlene instinctively stepped to the side. A scowl formed on her lips, swiping her legs across Emily's, attempting to make her fall and be able to grab her neck. "Step away." She resorted to charm-speaking. Emily instead used the momentum to her advantage, pinning the younger girl breath her. There was a smirk on her face as she got off her. "Rookie mistake, giving me any momentum. Brave rookie, you must be." Emily slung her bow and arrows back over her should and instead unsheathed her sword, muttering a few German words before steadying herself. "You don't understand how this war concept works, rookie. You are my enemy, this is. My duty." Marlene rolled her eyes, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Les champs putain de repression," She growled under her breath, glaring at Emily. Her glare never faltered or moved from her. "Do I look like I care, sweetheart? For your info, its a no." Her lips curled up in a sarcastic smile. "But of course, you wouldn't know what that means, right? Because Romans are handed everything, unlike Greeks, who fight for what they want."` Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the appalling screaming of your bad logic." Her hand was a blur as she whipped the knife from her boot and threw it into the neck of a Greek girl who had apparently come to back up. "Damn, missed the vein by a millimetre, looks like I need a touch up." "Nobody likes a show off." Marlene rolled her eyes, turning around. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be going onto battle now. Might as well make myself useful instead of spending my time on a απόβρασμα like you." Stopping just for a moment, she made a decision. She turned around slightly, and tried charmspeaking again. This time, she'd speak her native language, as it made her stronger in her powers. "Θα κρατήσει τον εαυτό σας ήσυχο και να πει κανείς για μένα και αυτή τη συνάντηση. Τώρα γυρίστε γύρω και να φύγει ειρηνικά." Although it was unclear whether it was because of the charmspeak, lack of expectation or general flippancy, she flipped the knife in her hand, and walked off onto the battlefield, where it was clear Marlene's mistake had been an irreversible one. Looking at a Praetor near her with a glint in her eye and almost familiarity, they fought long and hard. Taking the Romans' flag and shouldering it, she wiped some blood from her sword, looking around at the rest of the battlefield. That was until she saw a Praetor Marlene was attacking - she bolted and shoved the Praetor out of the way, "Entschuldigung, Vater," Should have killed her but merde it. She thought with annoyance, analyzing ways to bring her down. It looked impossible, considering she was a daughter of Minerva. She looked over Emily's shoulder, instantly witnessing the death of one of her closest friends. Narrowing her eyes down at Emily, she swung her sword, aiming for Emily's shoulder. The sword catches her shoulder just before she can move, but Emily tries to use the weight - her own, and the weight of the sword Marlene was holding, to use the optimum pressure point she could get with relative ease, to knock her to the floor so that she could unsheath her still-bloody sword and adopt a warrior's stance, always careful to keep her centre of gravity low so she could bolster her balance. "Das ist mein Vater, du low-life Stück Scheiße." Marlene's features included annoyance and anger, before settling on determination. Marlene dropped her sword, now relying on her two knives. She had a dagger concealed and obviously not in Emily's view nor knowledge. She ran her knife across Emily's face, hoping to make a cut deep enough to distract Emily and give her the advantage of time. Emily, in surprise, swung the butt of her sheath around, feeling the blood trickling down her face. Placing a finger to her cheek, the cut seemed not too serious. Marlene's eyes widened slightly, swinging one of her legs across Emily's in another attempt to pin her down. Holding the knife tightly, she ran the blade across Emily's cheek again, hoping to make a deeper cut. Reflexes kicking in now, she caught Marlene's leg in midair, wrenching it sideways to.try and throw her away from her - in that movement making a cut elsewhere on her cheek. Picking up.Marlene's sword, this was what Emily was known for. Double sword fluency. Marlene smirked up at Emily from her spot on the floor. Granted, her plan backfired and she ended up on the ground, but now she had a bit more of an advantage. Why? That was for her to know. Marlene stood up, feeling better than ever. Holding her two knives tightly, she waited for Emily to make the first move. Emily saw the smirk on Marlene's face and smirked herself, using her power to ruin an opponent's battle strategy. Oh, how she loved that power. Emily readied herself, both swords at her sides, retaining her warrior's stance and holding it strategically. "I'm giving you a chance. Back down now and I'll do nothing." She suggested, her eyebrows raised. She didn't want to hurt her, but she knew it would probably lead to that. After all, the fatal flaw of Minerva and all of her rug-rats was the same. Hubris. Emily considered, and turned around on her heel, throwing herself back into the fight on the other end of the field, showing her true potential, back to back with her Second. The Romans enjoyed a decisive victory on that occasion, with Centurion Emily Beilschmidt smeared in her victims' blood, even looking back at Marlene with a smirk of triumph on her face as the Romans chanted victoriously on the way back to camp. For a moment, she stopped and looked back for her father...and finally recognising the purple-clothed body at Marlene's feet, she just...broke down. Running as fast as she could, Emily made it over to the body, the swords clattering to the floor as she tried to comprehend it. "I told you you'd regret it." Marlene spoke quietly, her eyes void of emotion as she looked down at Emily. Understanding flashed, but left as quickly as it came. "Hubris is a great fault in the Romans, Centurion." Her voice held no emotions, as if it were empty. During that moments, there was complete silence, only Emily being heard. Looking around her, she had noticed there weren't many Greek demigods that had survived, and the Oympians were worn out. Even Zeus. "You let your pride eat you, and you don't even realize what the consequences could be. Well, here it is. Or at least one of them." Emily watched her father's body, bowing her head over it, in stony silence. No tears, as she rested a hand on his shoulder with a half smile. "I did what you asked, Vater," she told him, "I fought until the very end like you asked of me. I did my duty." Emily refused to cry and lifted her head. "And I have never been prouder to be your daughter, mein Vater. You paid the ultimate price in service of those who birthed us, and you shall be held in the highest esteem, as I have honoured my mother today." Emily paused, glaring at Marlene. "You could leave a lady to hold her father's vigil," she hissed. Marlene raised her eyebrows, and took the swords from their spot besides the fallen Praetor. She slowly shook her head. "Under the circumstances, no, I could not. Never turn your back on your enemy for your enemy will become your killer." Taking a step back, her eyes never leaving Emily. Emily's tone was accusing. "Just go. You have your trophy; the life of a father who you'll only remember by the purple he wore." Getting to her knees before her father, she turned her back on her. "Go on then," she muttered, "get yourself another trophy, why don't you?" "Because we still aren't finished. This battle, because it isn't even a war, has yet to finish." She spoke idly. Turning around, she waited for one of the Greek Gods to speak their surrender, which they did. Emily took her sword back with a bitter "Danke," which wasn't really genuine. She was going to hold her father's vigil and bury him at dawn. Once the Greek God had finished, she glanced up. "Go, then. There's nothing keeping you." She began quietly singing Welcome To The Black Parade to herself. Regret had filled the daughter of Aphrodite the moment Poseidon had shut up. The adrenaline had already worn off and she was tired as shit. Despite all of that, she felt regret. She knew the pain of losing her father. Once almost everyone had left, Marlene took a step closer. Emily didn't acknowledge it at all - she sat, in dutiful silence, in a way only known by the Romans. And closed in his hand was their flag; she took it in hers. "I failed," she whispers, "I failed to protect you." Emily sighed. "And I shall pay for those failures as soon as I return to camp. But next time, Vater, I'll fight twice as hard. I will be what you should still." Marlene bit her lower lip, taking another step. "I- I'm.. sorry. I'm sorry for your loss." Her voice was quiet, knowing she should leave her to be with her father. After all, she had to pay the consequences. The only thing stopping her was understanding. It hurt. Out of everyone, she was one of the few who knew how bad the pain of losing a father was. After all, a life of a demigod/demigoddess was never easy. Emily's knuckles were white for being clenched so long. "If you were sorry, you would never have done it," she pointed out calmly. Sighing, she remained in a dutiful calm - she was angry, and it came off her in waves, but because the Romans were disciplined in a way the Greeks were not, Emily had such a strong sense of duty she just sat there. And without words, that explained why Emily was so serious in battle. "And who, exactly, says that I was the one who killed your father, young Centurion?" She asked, her lips pressing against each other afterwards. Emily bristled. "Young?" Brushing that aside for now, she rolled her eyes. "You were there. What else am I to think?" "Children of Apollo are quite good with their aim." She motioned to the knife imbedded in the fallen Praetor's chest. Yes, it had been her, but what Emily didn't know wouldn't hurt her. "Yes, young. You aren't much older than me." Emily rolled her eyes again. "Do I need to spell it out for you? C-L-A-I-R-V-O-Y-A-N-C-E." Emily frowns. "Why would you lie to me? What honor does that bring to you?" Her expression twisted slightly, not even commenting on the young part as she pulled her hair back into the ponytail. Her lips curved up in a small smile. "You don't have to, because you just did. As for the honor.. I never said any lie. I simply pointed out that it could have been someone else besides me. Not that it actually was someone else. There's a difference." "Why are you here?" She asked quietly. "If we're caught, I'm holding a vigil and you're...what?" "Being a weak "graecus"? You Romans seem to be pleased when we call ourselves weak." She rolled her eyes. "Hopefully it'll distract him/her." Emily smirked. "Yes, we do. It is rather satisfying for us to not have to dub you it ourselves. That way we don't have to waste our words." "Except we aren't weak. We're just wild and untamed." She shot. "It'll be distraction enough. Besides, this is fair grounds. Both Greeks and Romans are allowed to roam freely." If Emily was offended, she didn't show it, rather straightened her back. "Wild comes hand in hand with vulgar and chaotic." The corner of her lips quirked up. "Well that fits me just perfectly now doesn't it, Praetor?" Emily smiled slightly - she was right, she was going to be a Praetor now her father was dead. "Maybe it does." "Maybe?" She raised a single eyebrow. "I'll take it as a compliment." Emily let out a sigh and stood up, carefully using the strength she had been gifted to pick up her father's body. "I'm heading back to camp now," she says calmly, inclining her head slightly. Category:Emilene